


Private Course

by MyraChance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Rise of Voldemort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraChance/pseuds/MyraChance
Summary: The Ministry has fallen during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione was kidnapped by Death Eaters and Ginny fled with Harry and Ron. What if Hermione and Ginny's place were swapped, during the 7th book ? Dramione. Rating (small) M. [DMHG] [HPGW]. English Translation.





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cours Particulier(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401205) by Lyra Verin. 



> **Hi there !**  
>  _First of all_  : this story is an English Translation. I'm not the author of the original version (in French). So all the credit goes to Lyra Verin for her incredible imagination and writing style. If you like this story, don't forget to let her know by leaving a little review on her FFnet account.  
> I will post this translation as often as possible. It'll be available here, but also on my FFnet and Tumblr accounts as well as on my website : The Writer's Lair. If you like my work, don't hesitate to follow me on social media and/or here, and to leave reviews. Don't forget that I'm doing this out of pure passion and love for the original work.  
>  **All that being said, I'll let you enjoy Private Course !**

Hermione was inveighing against herself. She had been incomparably stupid and she'll probably blame herself for the rest of her days. She screamed from the top of her lungs but her shouts caused no reaction. She also knocked against the door from the room she was in but it didn't even move.  
A few hours later, she attended Bill and Fleur's wedding. The ceremony had been gorgeous and the following party was beautiful as well. Harry danced with Ginny while Ron watched them with a black look. Teasing, she had given him her precious purse made of pearls, “You'll at least have a reason to sulk”, before leaving to talk to Viktor. Suddenly, a patronus appeared to warn them that the Ministry had fallen and, before she could join her friends, the protections fell down and a Death Eater had taken her.  
Hermione was now locked up in a prison cell like the ones from the muggles' police-dramas. There was a table and a stool, a bunk and a bathroom corner with a sink. The walls were painted white and there was no light. A sort of porthole ornate the door, but it was shut since her arrival. How could she have drawn away from her friends ? Were they safe ? Did someone got hurt ? And, more importantly, where was she and what was the purpose behind her presence there ?  
The solitary hours came one after another without any visits. After a long time, she finally resigned herself to lay down and doze. Later, the porthole opened and a package fluttered around in her direction. In it, she found a black robe and food she didn't dare to eat. Time still flowed by, only interspersed by naps, the women's screams of rage and the constant food arrival.  
Judging by the frequency of those deliveries, the women reckoned that she had been here for five days. She hadn't seen or heard anyone and she seriously started to wonder if she wasn't gonna loose her mind. She finally decided to eat what was sent to her, saying to herself that no one was trying to poison her and that she would need all of her strength to leave this place.  
She told herself stories aloud in order to prevent herself from giving informations to eavesdroppers. After what seemed like a week, a bigger package was laying there, waiting for her to wake up. When she opened it, she found various textbooks :  
\- _Advanced Potion-Making_ , by Libatius Borage,  
\- _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ , by Emeric Switch,  
\- _Advanced Rune Translation_ , by Yuri Blishen,  
\- _Goshack's Guide to Herbology,_  
\- _A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions_ , by Martha Levit;  
\- _New Theory of Numerology_ , by Lukas Karuzos,  
\- _Greatness and Impressiveness of the Dark Arts_ , by Nelson Carrow,  
\- _Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society_  
Except for the two last textbooks, Hermione thought that these books highly looked like the ones she should have used on her seventh year at Hogwarts. “ Greatness and Impressiveness of the Dark Arts” was a really dark book and its presence on this pile called out to her immediately. The work about Mudbloods looked more like a propaganda than anything else. She left those two books in the cardboard box and started to skim through the other ones. At least now she had a way to kill time.  
The days passed slowly, interspersed by the arrival of change of clothes and food as well as the witch's sleeping hours. No one came to see her. She busied her days by reading and rereading aloud the books that had been brought to her, including those on the Dark Arts and the Muggle-borns. Resigned, she stopped screaming, but anxiety rushes still got a hold of her on a regular basis after which she always cried.  
.  
.  
Hermione had lost count of the days when the door finally opened. A tall witch with blond hair, that she didn't know, told her to gather her things and follow her. The young women put the textbooks back in the cardboard box and added a few robes that she had received. She was lead to a real bathroom where she finally could take a real shower, something that she hadn't been able to do since her arrival, forced to clean herself in the sink. She was given new clothes and she noticed that it was an Hogwarts' uniform, in the Gryffindor's colours. She was utterly lost.  
\- Can you tell me where I am ? asked Hermione with a croaky voice. What day is it ?  
The witch-without-name didn't answer and kept on guiding her through anonymous hallways. They finally arrived in a place that the young woman recognised as an Apparition and Disapparition area. The blond women took her arm and vanished with her in a distinctive “pop”.  
They arrived at Hogsmead and, once more, the older witch walked in front. Hermione was too stunned to try anything, especially without a wand, and she found herself in front of Hogwarts gate before she could even realise where she was. She saw Filch waiting for her and the caretaker silently led her to Minerva McGonagall's office.  
Hermione was confused, she didn't know what she was doing at the castle. Was it possible that it was September 1st already and that a month had rolled by since Bill and Fleur's wedding ? If it was the case, where were Harry and Ron ? What happened during all this time ? What was gonna happen to her ?  
\- Greetings, Miss Granger, said a voice she knew too well and that reassured her instantly. I'm glad to see you here, I never would have thought that possible...  
\- Professor ? What is going on ?! exclaimed Hermione. I was abducted a month ago and locked up since then ! I don't know anything about what was going on during that time. I beg you, enlighten me !  
\- Unfortunately, Miss Granger, I can't reveal much to you, the teacher excused herself. I, myself, am under surveillance and I'm not free of my movements. The Headmaster informed me, this morning, that you'd be coming back for your seventh year. He also asked that you'd stay in my personal lodgings until he sees you in his office, first thing tomorrow.  
\- But, it's absurd ! Hermiona cried out. How do you want me to stay here and finish my studies when Voldemort just seized control out there !  
\- Please, Miss Granger, don't say this name again ! It's a taboo. (Hermione took on a shocked look). I am really sorry, believe me, but I can't say anything more to you.  
With a wave of the wand, Professor McGonagall made a plate full of sandwiches appear and told her student to eat and rest before her meeting with the Headmaster the following morning. She then realised that if the transfiguration teacher hadn't become Headmistress after Dumbledore's death, there was only one other person that could occupy that position now. Her stomach squeezed in horror and she wasn't able to eat a thing.  
.  
.  
The next morning, it was with an unbearable feeling of anxiety that Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. Without a shock, she discovered Severus Snape, standing at Albus Dumbledore's place. Her anxiety directly turned into hatred.  
\- Sit down, Miss Granger, the former potions teacher ordered coldly. Thank you Minerva, you may leave now.  
Hermione noticed that the head of her house returned a disdainful look to him and she repressed a smile. She waited patiently for Snape to speak up, in vain. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, the office's door opened again and Draco Malefoy entered the room. The witch frowned when she saw him coming closer.  
\- Sit down, Mister Malefoy. Now that you're both here, we shall begin.  
Hermione observed that Malefoy seemed as unsettled as she was, glancing at her with shock and disgust.  
\- I summoned you both so I could talk to you about a new project that the Dark Lord and myself wanted to try out this year.  
\- Excuse me, Professor... hum, Headmaster... the young women stattered, but... can you explain to me what exactly I am doing here ? I was abducted a month ago and...  
\- Preposterous, Snape cut her short. You haven't been abducted, Miss Granger, you've simply been isolated to ensure your safety during an investigation.  
\- I don't understand, Hermione answerd? I don't know anything about that ? What investigation ?  
\- If you would just shut up, maybe I could explain it to you, the Headmaster replied (Malefoy smiled, half-amused half-intrigued). Since the Dark Lord took over the New Regime, a Muggle-Born Registration Commission have been created. Given your seeming origins, we obviously had to investigate you.  
\- What do you mean, “seeming” ? Hermione cut him off.  
\- Cease to interrupt me, Miss Granger. As I was saying, an investigation has been made. Given your incredible skills, I have to admit that, it seemed strange that you could be a Mudblood. After weeks of investigating, we discovered that your grandfather on your mother side was the last descendent of à long line of Pure-bloods. Apparently, your mother was a squib. Without the knowledge of her magical lineage, she couldn't possibly maintain it by marrying a wizard. Despite what a hand full of ill-intentionned people are trying to make you believe, the Dark Lord is magnanimous.  
\- Come on ! That's totally ridiculous ! Hermione shouted. My grandfather was a fighter pilot in the army and he was shot above the Manche during World War II when my grandmother was pregnant.  
\- Have you the audacity to doubt my word ? The Headmaster threatened. Could you, just for once, not ask any questions ?  
\- I... hum.. I... but it's impossible... the witch stuttered.  
\- Nevertheless, it is what our investigation taught us. And I can guarantee you that given your.. friends... it was done meticulously. You're _not_ a Mudblood, you're just a squib's daughter. Not something to be proud of, but anyway. The Dark Lord doesn't like to waste potential and given your lineage, even if it's an indirect one, that makes you a Half-blood, he judged that you should have the opportunity to develop your skills in his service.  
Hermione stared at him, puzzled. She was _NOT_ a Half-blood. She knew that just as well as she knew that it was impossible to apparate inside the castle. She briefly asked herself what were her former Potion teacher's hidden intentions and could not erase the feeling that there was something fishy about her return to the castle. However, she decided not to speak up. She noticed, nonetheless, that Malefoy was staring at her with and horrified and incredulous look.  
\- Very well, Snape spoke again. We're not here to talk about your blood status. I summoned both of you here because the Dark Lord wishes to exploit, as best as possible, the skills of the people joining his ranks (he gave a dirty look to Hermione, persuading her not to say anything). The fact is, Miss Granger, that you're the best student of your age in arithmancy. Mister Malefoy, here, chose this subject but isn't really good at it, let's be honest. Now, the Dark Lord doesn't want any mediocre wizard in his ranks. It's your job, Miss Granger, to give him a private course in order for him to improve.  
\- I beg your pardon ?! the both of them shouted with one voice.  
\- There's no way I'm working with a Mudblood ! Malefoy continued.  
\- Come now, Mister Malefoy, said Snape, annoyed. Did you listen to a word I just said about Miss Granger's blood status ? She is _not_ a Mudblood.  
The young man watched him, feeling like this explanation was as cheap as a Knut. Hermione crossed her arms, resolutely keeping a closed face.  
\- As for you, Miss Granger, the Headmaster spoke again, maybe you noticed the introduction of a new school subject in your curriculum. Defence Against the Dark Arts have been replaced by Mastery of the Dark Arts. That's, without a doubt, a discipline in which you have shortcomings, unlike Mister Malefoy here. He'll be in charge of updating you on this subject.  
Hermione looked at him, horrified. Malefoy seemed to gloat.  
\- One last thing before you leave, Snape stated. Obviously you're not the only students in this situation. Those private courses have been inserted between classes. You'll notice yourself that a room have been assigned to you. The Dark Lord and myself are really taking this project to heart. Please take things seriously. You may leave.  
Hermione and Malefoy rose up at the exact same time and headed for the door.  
-Miss Granger ? he called her back.  
\- Yes, Headmaster ?  
\- You'll need this, her former Potion teacher stated, handing her a wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on Private Course**  : Hermione was abducted during Bill and Fleur's wedding and put in isolation until the start of the school year. She was welcomed into Snape's office, the new Headmaster, who told her that she was a Half-Blood and that she had to follow a private course with Malfoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello there !**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for following this story and putting it on your faves. Thanks too to the people who send reviews and pointed out to me that Malfoy doesn't takes an "e" in the English version. Don't worry, it'll be written properly from now on.
> 
> I love translating this story for you and I'm really happy to see that you're enjoying it as well !
> 
> **With all that said, there's the chapter you were waiting for :**

**Chapter 2 : Hogwarts**

 

Totally disoriented, Hermione mechanically headed to the Great Hall. Snape's words jostled in her head... Half-Blood... Half-Blood my ass ! It was preposterous ! She was a Muggle-Born, that's all. But why did they bring her to Hogwarts then ? And where did the results of this pseudo-investigation come from ?

She didn't see Malfoy pass her without even a glance. At least, she had her wand back and could make up a plan in order to leave and find her best friends.

She stopped at the refectory's entrance, looking for friendly faces. With relief, she saw Luna sitting at the Raveclaw's table and Neville, seated at the Gryffindor's one. She dashed toward him.

\- Neville ! Thank Merlin ! The witch exclaimed.

\- Her... Hermione ?! Her friend stammered, a wild look on his face. What are you doing here ?!

\- Not here... she whispered. I'll explain everything later, away from prying eyes.

Neville looked at her with a lack of understanding but didn't have time to say anything more before to unknown wizards gave them their schedules. Hermione studied hers and horror froze her face.

\- What in Merlin's name ?! What the hell is this ?! The young woman shouted.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to discover the "improvements" added by the New Regime for the first time. She had normal classes like Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology... And optional classes, like Arithmancy, Runes or Potion but two new classes had been added to her schedule : Muggle Studies and Mastery of the Dark Arts, this last one clearly replacing Defence against the Dark Arts.

Even worse, most of her classes were shared with Slytherin and a "private course" was scheduled on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Neville flashed a glance at her schedule, as disgusted as she was, and asked her:

\- Ah ? You have prive courses too ? I'm supposed to help Nott in Herbology and he's supposed to help me in Potion even if this class wasn't even on my curriculum anymore... I'm sure that it's Snape's twisted idea in order to force me to keep studying his former subject... Who did you get ?

\- Malfoy... Hermione grumbled.

Her friend immediately gave her a sympathetic look.

\- I ran into Luna earlier, he explained. Apparently, she has to put up with Darius Harper, Slytherin's seeker. She has to teach him Care of Magical Creatures and he has to help her in Charms.

-  _Humpf_  ! Hermione spat with disdain. It seems that the D.A is under surveillance.

 

The young woman had very little appetite after her interview with Snape, but then she lost it completely. She flashed a glance to Slytherin's table and saw Malfoy looking right at her with an amused and haughty look on his face. She studied her schedule again and grouched :

\- Apparently, we're startng with Muggle Studies and Alecto Carrow. Hum... This name sounds familiar...

\- Yeah, she was In the Astronomy tower in June when... You know... Neville muttered. Snape introduced her to us yesterday evening during the feast. Her brother is teaching "Mastery of the Dark Arts". Apparently, they'll both take care of their disciplines with Filch. They're the ones who gave us our schedules.

\- Oh joy !

On that note, the two wizards rose and headed toward their classroom, quickly followed by their classmates.

 

Hermione instinctively sat next to Neville, slightly dreading what would be taught by a Death Eater during Muggle Studies. Alecto Carrow entered the classroom without grace and curtly asked them to stand up.

\- The Master wants his disciples to be united in their differences. No more cronyism, you'll sit were I tell you to. Longbottom, next to Nott. Thomas, next to Goyle. Brown, next to Parkinson. Granger, next to Malfoy...

Obviously, Granger next to Malfoy. Everything was arranged to ruin her life. The wizard sat heavily next to her with a sigh. At least, Malfoy's life too was ruined. Well that's something anyway. Hermione gave him a jeering look and got a piece of parchment and a feather out of her bag, ready to take notes.

\- Very well, Professor Carrow continued. As you might have seen, the Dark Lord wanted this subject to be mandatory in order for you to comprehend why it's important that Pure-Blood maintain their superiority? During this year, we'll demonstrate, thanks to scientific studies, how much the Mudblood and Half-Blood are inferior to us... Yes, Miss...?

\- Granger, Hermione Granger, the witch specified, lowering her hand. As a Half-Blood, will Ibe excused from this class ? Clearly I'm not concerned...

The Death Eater's face turned red and an icy silence fell on the room. Malfoy flashed her a sidelong glance.

\- You'll come here at six o'clock on Saturday and we'll have a private talk about you blood status, Miss Granger. Now stop interrupting me and start taking notes.

The class resumed in a tense atmosphere. However, for the first time in her life, Hermione refused to take notes and spent her time glaring at the teacher with a look filled with hatred and challenge.

For her great misfortune, she had Transfiguration after this class, and was, once again, accompanied by Malfoy. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't ordered a specific placement and Hermione couldn't help but giving her a thankful look.

During her lunch break, she sat beside Neville absent-mindedly and exchanged a few trivialities with him. She didn't want to risk being heard by prying ears.

 

In the afternoon, she ended up in Potion, nearly alone among Slytherins. Neville had been forcefully reintegrated to this class even if he had abandoned this subject after the OWLs. And, without a surprise, Slughorn paired up students from different houses. Hermione caught a few sorry looks but he made no comments about the reason behind her presence in his classroom.

Apparently she was gonna hate Tuesdays.

 

At the end of the class, Hermione looked at her friend and they wordlessly agreed to meet to speak about recent events.

The witch casually headed to the bathroom on the second floor, Moaning Myrthle's bathroom. She was quickly join by Neville and, surprisingly, by Luna as well.

\- Hello, she greeted them distractedly. I'm happy to see you again. Bill and Fleur's wedding ended abruptly but it was truly a beautiful ceremony...

\- Indeed... Hermione answered. Hello Luna.

\- So, Hermione, Neville said. Where were you ? What are you doing here ? I thought that only Pure-Blood and Half-Blood were allowed in Hogwarts now...

\- I'll explained, but first... Have you heard from Harry and Ron ? the young woman asked.

\- They apparated with Dinny. Professor Lupin saw them, they were fine. I don't know anything else, sorry...

Hermione exhaled, relieved. She hadn't realised how much she was choked by anxiety since she had been abducted during the fall of the Ministry. Apparently, Neville informations were outdated, but at least she knew that they managed to leave and Ron had her purse then, so maybe all hope wasn't lost.

\- And you ? the wizard insisted.

\- I've been caught by a Death Eater and locked up for a month. No news, no visits, nothing, the young woman explained. Then, yesterday I was brought into Professor McGonagall's office, who explained nothing to me, and I saw Snape this morning. According to him, the investigated my blood and my grandfather was the last descendant of a long line of Pure-Blood and Vol.. You-Know-Who, she corrected herself, is "magnanimous" because I'm not responsible for having a squib as a mother.

She let out a scornful sound and continued :

\- Which is absurd. I'm a Muggle-Born, there's no doubt about that.

\- Why would he make this story up then ? Neville asked.

\- I thought about that... I think I'm under surveillance. Almost all my classes are shared with Slytherin, I'm stuck with Malfoy every time and I have this bloody private course with him. I mean, Snape claims this is some kind of training in order to serve You-Know-Who.

\- Personally, I think you're here as bait, Luna pointed out.

Hermione went silent, dumbstruck. She hadn't thought about that but still, it was obvious ! Between students and teachers, the news of her arrival was gonna leak and reach her friends, for sure. She really hoped that the wouldn't try to get her out of here.

\- I think you're right, Luna, she said. It seems so obvious ! What an idiot I am !

\- It's also possible that they really found those informations about your ancestry, she continued. To be honest, I think that Snape's version is also valid. The discovered that you are a Half-Blood and decided to recruit you... but they're keeping you under surveillance to lure Harry here. One doesn't cancel the other out.

\- If they think they can force me to betray Harry, Hermione said angrily, they can shove their wands you-know-where !

\- Luna is probably right though, Neville answered. You're the best witch I know. If they have the opportunity to add you to their ranks, they must think they have to take that chance. And if it doesn't work, well, you can still be a bait. Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. It would be easier to keep you here under surveillance from the teachers and a bunch of Slytherin and Death Eaters that in a cell.

\- And my blood status, where did that came from ? Hermione asked.

\- I don't know, Neville stuttered.

\- Maybe Dumbledore made that up before he died, to keep you safe ? Or maybe they invented it themselves, Luna offered with a distracted voice, her eye drawn to the sink. It'll be easier to plot with a Helf-Blood than with Muggle-Born.

Luna lived in her own world, so much so that Hermione sometimes forgot she was a Ravenclaw.

\- That's possible, the witch agreed. Well, we should eat and go back to our common rooms before being caught. We also have to start thinking about a way to get out of here.

The three wizards parted and headed in different directions to avoid drawing attention.

 

Hermione's night had been restless and she was rather confused when she headed to breakfast the next morning, before going to her first Arithmancy class. She was supposed to have a private course with Malfoy today, but it had been cancelled because they hadn't attended any Mastery of the Dark Arts or Arithmancy classes yet. She was now heading to the room where this last class was dispensed, dragging her feet. Without surprise, the Professor Vector made her sit next to Malfoy, who was as annoyed by the situation as she was.

After lunch, she went to her first Mastery of the Dark Arts class. This subject was taught by Amycus Carrow, who also paired them up with Slytherin. Once again, she had to sit beside Malfoy, but this time they were both unresponsive, like weighed down by the fatality of their situation.

It was a theoretical class, and a boring one at that. Amycus explained them, again and again, that the Dark Lord was powerful and that, despite what he was gonna teach them, they'll always be insignificant servants compared to his impressiveness.

Hermione took some notes in order to keep some kind of composure and as soon as the class ended, she dashed to her common room to avoid running into Death Eaters. She was already fed up. She had to make up a plan to leave and find her friends.

 

Thursday wasn't better. Fortunately she had a Rune class with Ravenclaw, which allowed her some quiet time, but the rest of her day was spent with Slytherin and especially with Malfoy, who tried his best to ignore her instead of harassing her like she thought he would.

Hermione felt herself being overwhelmed. No matter where she was going, she always had the sensation of being followed, like someone was moving in her shadow to spy on her every move. However, when she turned around to see if she was really followed, no one was there. She didn't know who to trust, the lack of news about her friends filled her with worries and the inactivity was gonna drive her crazy. Her night was, once again, tormented and she was still tired and tensed when she got up the next morning and decided to go eat something before classes.

This morning passed by very slowly, as usual. Hermione never felt so bored during class. Professor Flitwick's class wasn't as it used to be, like the teacher tried not to show any enthusiasm and the Mastery of the Dark Arts class had been as useless as the last one. Amycus Carrow wouldn't be able to convince her that this kind of magic was beneficial, anyway.

During lunck, Neville sat next to her with a sigh :

\- First private course this afternoon... I wonder how they could think it would be a good idea !

\- At least you'rs with Nott, Hermione pointed out. I have to put up with Malfoy.

The wizard made a face, sympathetic. The young woman silently ate the food in her plate and headed heavily to the room assigned to them.

 

Hermione entered the room and sighed before dropping her bag. She had no idea how those private courses were gonna go but she couldn't imagine it to be productive. Malfoy ignored her since their interview in Snape's office but she knew him well enough to know she had to stay vigilant. She was standing next to the black board when Malfoy arrived, 30 minutes later. Without any preamble, he attacked her right away :

\- If you think I'm gonna let you do your little Know-It-All act with me filthy Mudblood, you're...

\- Didn't you heard what Snape said ? Hermione interrupted him, tired of the constant state of tension she lived in for weeks. I am  _NOT_  a Mudblood, I'm a Half-Blood. You'll have to find new insults Malfoy !

\- Yeah, right, he spat. All this, this is bullshit ! You're as much a Half-Blood as I am !

\- Oh really ? the young woman feigned a surprise look. So, from what side are you Half-Blood ? Not from daddy's side I'm sure, I sax him at the Ministry, remember ? Death Eater, Pure-Blood and all that, no doubt.

Malfoy was railing, giving her dirty looks and coming dangerously close to her, wand in hand.

\- Hum, Hermione said, acerbic. I'll put my money on mommy then, app...

Malfoy rushed toward her before she could finish her sentence and pined her to the wall, his forearm pressed against her throat. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at her before whispering :

\- Don't  _ever_ talk about my parents again, you filthy bitch... You are nothing, you're worthless and Snape can say all he want, but we both know you're just a filthy and impure Mudblood.

While Malfoy was insulting her, she was trying to get herself out of his grasp in order to catch her breath. Finally, she kicked him in the crouch with her knee and when her opponent bended over in pain, she pressed her wand against his throat. You leaned to meet his eyes :

\- Don't underestimate me, Malfoy. I'm not scared of you.

Then, she took a step back, picked up her bag and leaved the room without looking back.

Only after a hundred meters, when she was sure to be far enough, did she leaned on a wall and slid to the ground, her body shaking uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sooo... What do you think about this new chapter ?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Things didn't go so well between Hermione and Draco for their first private course but then again, who thought it might be otherwise ? Furthermore, the question remains unanswered : Is Hermione a Half-Blood, a Mudblood, a bait ? Who knows !
> 
> I hope you still like the story and that my translation isn't too bad ! If you like this fanfiction, don't hesitate to join me on Facebook ( TheWritersLair) and to follow Lyra Verin, the original author, on FFnet.
> 
>  
> 
> **As for me, I'll see you on the next chapter !**

**Author's Note:**

>  _So... There you have it !_ The first chapter in my translation of “Cours particulier(s)” (The original French version of “Private Course”). Let me remind you that I'm French so you might find some errors in my translation. Don't hesitate to point them to me so that I can edit and improve.  
>  **What do you think of the story so far ? Tell me !**


End file.
